The present invention relates in general to skylights and pertains, more particularly, to a vaulted dome skylight which is described herein in two different embodiments.
Among the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight of the vaulted dome type and particularly one that is of relatively simple construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vaulted dome skylight employing a sill of improved construction and in particular one of single piece design.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vaulted dome skylight which is readily adapted for use with either a single or a double glazing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved vaulted dome skylight which is adapted for use with building curbs of various size.